Cravings
by Le26199
Summary: A small oneshot of a night where Rogue finds herself spilling her secrets to a certain Cajun for one of his cigarettes… Romy


So this is just a small oneshot that has nothing to do with my other story. Don't worry- this is just a little story that I needed to get out of my system. Girl in the bar will be continued.

I own nothing. It all belongs to Marvel.

* * *

Rogue needed a cigarette. Normally she could handle her cravings, but today she had accidentally absorbed Wolverine during their danger room session and had gotten a good dose of a certain Cajun rat when he had gotten too friendly in the kitchen. Despite having gained control of her powers, Rogue was still careful about how much contact she had with other people. Whilst she had managed to negate the horrible life-force sucking portion of her powers, physical contact still acted to strengthen the psyches that rampaged through her mind. Usually she held an unsteady truce with all of her minds guests, giving in to some of their demands while they tried to accommodate hers.

Usually.

But tonight she had at least fifteen psyches rattling about in her head for a smoke. For the last three hours she had tried to block them out like she usually did, but this longing…. her body was craving a single puff of smoke. Rich and relaxing, sliding down her throat into her lungs… Rogue paused disgusted. "This is the lowest point of mah existence" she muttered as she stalked down the corridor of the men's wing.

She knew that no one in the mansion would willingly give her a cigarette. Asking Wolverine for one of his cigars was laughable. He would more likely sign her up for a few extra danger room sessions to ensure her body was too tired to have any cravings, completely ignoring the fact that it was partially his addiction, and thus fault, that she was in this predicament in the first place.

Resultantly there was only one way she was going to be able to get a smoke this evening. Rogue paused outside the final door on the corridor and took a deep breath before pushing it open and slipping inside.

Thanks to the dose of Gambit that she had gotten that morning, Rogue knew he planned to be out for most of the night on business. Just what business exactly, his shady psyche had slithered through her mind refusing to tell her. She also knew he kept a spare pack of smokes in the locked compartment in the second to last draw of his dresser. Combination 19383211. She snuck over and delicately inserted the code, fishing around inside to find…. a few packs of cards and nothing else. With a cry of frustration she slammed it shut and buried her face in her hands. "Ah can't take it!" she moaned. "I just need a damned cigarette."

"And here Remy thought you just wanted to find his diary." A shiver ran down Rogues spine as she heard that low baritone voice that vibrated down to her stomach. She spun on her heel and saw him perched in his window, his face amused as he took in the imposter on his bedroom floor.

"Swamp rat! Ah just… do you… can ah…" She stuttered in embarrassment, feeling the blush spread across her face. However along with it came another sharp pang of craving which removed the last of her pride. "Ah need ah cigarette. Can ah have one?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Remy didn't know you smoked chere" he remarked coolly, still casually perched at his window. Rogue blushed again. "Ah don't but you and about fourteen others do! And ya are all clamoring in my head for a cigarette something fierce."

Understanding flashed across Gambits face. "Well in that case come along chere. It seems this Cajun and his psyche has put you between a rock and a hard place. He jumped gracefully out of his windows to stand on his deck and pulled a small pack from his pocket.

Rogue jumped up and hurried over to the window which she squirmed ungracefully out of. She turned to face him eagerly holding out her hand. Gambit eyed her with amusement before playing with the pack in his hand.

"Actually on second thought, maybe giving you a cigarette is a bad idea." He leant back on the railing smirking at her expression. "You see it's between you being grumpy with me now, or Wolverine sharpening his claws on me tomorrow." Rogue growled, lunging for the pack. "Since when do ya care about Wolverine!" Gambit smirked. "Remy isn't as worried about him as your face when you realize Remy enabled you in one of your cravings." His eyes softened slightly as he regarded her seriously, still dangling the packet just out of reach.

Rogue gave a cry of frustration pushing up against Remy in an attempt to reach the packet, her body flush against his. Gambit grinned down at her enjoying the moment, and chuckling as she turned red with realization and took a step back, her eyes still following the movement of the tantalizing box he flicked with one hand.

"She met his demon red eyes with her green ones. "Please Swamp Rat! What will it take for you to give me a cigarette? Please?"

Gambit considered her. There is actually a question I have been meaning to ask you for awhile. You answer it truthfully and I will give you one cigarette." Rogue considered this before nodding. "Fahne. what do ya want to know?"

"Remy has noticed that ya have been dressing with many random styles lately…" Rogue interrupted him. "It's my psyches. They are happier and easier to control if I give them some leeway. So I let each of them chose my outfit for the day one at a time." Remy nodded. "Today it was obviously Stormy, the day before Bobby… He is the only one who supports the Colorado Rockies and you were wearing their baseball hat. The day before was Betsy. Green nail polish is her style. And before that…."

Rogue interrupted him. "Ah've answered your question so can ah have a smoke?" Gambit grinned devilishly. "Remy never asked a question, you just assumed that's what he wanted to know. Remy had already guessed that part of your routine."

Rogue frowned in confusion. "So what do yah want to know?"

Gambit smiled charmingly. "Remy has been keeping track of your outfits for the last three months. You have gone through everyone in the team… except me. Remy's question is why doesn't Remy's psyche ever choose your outfit." He let his eyes trace her body. "Remy is sure to have some good ideas." He mused silently before adding. "I'd like to see you in my trench coat…"

To his surprise Rogue turned a deep shade of red and looked away. "That's none of your business swamp rat! Just give meh a cigarette and let me get back to bed." She made to lunge for the pack again.

"No, no, no" chuckled Gambit in amusement as he ducked out of the way. "We had a deal. Now do you want a cigarette or not?" To Rogues vexation he pulled one from the back and gave it a quick jab with his mutation to light it before inhaling slowly. The smoke trickled down to Rogues nostrils, driving her craving into overdrive. She breathed it in before directing her cruelest glare at Gambit.

"Fahne. But if you so much as think of making something out of this ah will remove the thing most precious to ya!" Remy raised an eyebrow but said nothing waiting patiently.

"The reason ya slithering slimy psyche never chooses what ah wear is because it made a deal with the other psyche's which ah didn't want to disturb for fear of a tremendous headache." She made to reach for the cigarette packet but Gambit slipped it out of the way. "What deal?" he asked curiously.

Rogue sighed, knowing what he would make of this. But damn she needed a cigarette too much.

"In exchange for ya giving up ya rights to what outfit ah wear, you are in charge of…" Gambit waited, his red eyes glittering. Rogue threw up her hands in frustration. "Yar in charge of what ah wear under my clothes every day.

Gambits mouth fell open as his eyes immediately dropped to run over her body. Instant images flashed through his mind as he gapped at her while she blushed silently. "You mean that the Remy in your head is in charge of… what exactly does that…"

Rogue gave a cry of annoyance. "It means what ya think it means swamp rat. When ah go shopping your blasted psyche chooses mah lingerie. Very expensive lingerie too ah might add! And every day yer psyche gets to choose what ah wear beneath my clothes. My undergarments are completely under your psyche's control. Now can ah have my cigarette!"

Gambit nodded absently, his eyes glazed slightly as he fished a single cigarette out of the packet and passed it over. Rogue grinned in excitement before frowning. "Wait, ah need yah to light it for meh!" Gambit didn't answer for a second, shaking his head before focusing on her new predicament. "Remy is sorry chere, but the deal was one cigarette for one answer. Nothing about lighting it."

Rogue nearly screamed in anger, infuriated as he stubbed his own cigarette out, winking at her. "Never make a deal with a thief or a Gambit chere. Besides, in the morning when this craving is gone you will be thanking me. Maybe you will even let me see what my Remy psyche picked out for the day as a reward…"

Rogue growled, shoving past him, jumping in the window and marching through his room. She spun on her heel to have the final word but found him admiring her body with too much enjoyment for her words to have any likely effect. With a sigh she slid out of his room and back down the corridor to the women's wing.

As she entered her own room a sly voice sounded in her head. "So chere, that went well. You have to marvel at Remy's restraint. If this Remy knew what you were wearing under those clothes and had a body, you would be hard pressed to keep him away."

"Rogue shook her head forcefully, blocking out the annoying psyche before creeping back into bed. The pangs of craving were leaving her and she found herself thankful for Remy's interference.

"Maybe ah should let him have a glimpse as a reward" she thought drowsily. "After all he probably knows all of the lingerie he would pick out for me anyway…."

* * *

Funny? Cute? Bizarre? Review anyway please!!!


End file.
